Anything but Ordinary
by miko fox
Summary: A simple errand for Koenma uncovers the secrets of a time-travelling miko.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything but Ordinary**

**1**

"This ought to be it, I think… Sunset Shrine."

Kurama glanced out the backseat window of the cab he was in as it pulled off to the side of the road, taking stock of the long set of stairs that led up to a pair of looming torii arches; boldly red against the dusky hues of pink and orange that preceded nightfall.

The cab driver turned to him, one arm draping around the headrest of the seat and rattled off the fare, which the redheaded man paid with a pleasantly bland smile before he gracefully exited. He lingered at the base of the staircase, his face contemplative as he waited for the vehicle to sputter off and began his ascent up.

Cresting the top, his calm green eyes swept over the quiet courtyard of the neatly kept shrine, imprinting it into his memory and analyzed the thrum of energy flowing in the air. _There is certainly something here_.

That was good—at least this errand for Koenma wasn't a complete waste of time, although he didn't quite know what he was looking for yet. Ever since Yusuke had been discharged as the Ningenkai's Spirit Detective, some of these wayward duties had fallen to him as he still owed some service for his former transgressions.

It pleased him when he spotted the large, magnificent tree that occupied the grounds, and he drifted over to it, fanning out his senses further to pinpoint if that was what he was picking up on. Indeed, this was a very sacred tree, probably hundreds of years old, or even a millennia, and it pulsed gently as he searched its energies with his youki.

Staying like that for awhile, simply basking in the sacred tree's steady presence, he supposed that this was what was causing blips on the Reikai's radar, and was content to end his visit to the shrine. A tree was hardly anything to be concerned about. He supposed he could try to find the owners, but didn't know if he was in the mood for that. Nothing felt off or malignant about the grounds; perhaps just stronger than he would've imagined for this day and age. There weren't many temples or holy institutions nowadays that boasted a strong spiritual prowess, the art and bloodlines slowly fading away through the generations.

Turning away from the tree, Kurama made to head towards the stairs again, but paused mid-step when another pulse of energy permeated that of the tree's, mingling with its aura. Closing his eyes, he focused on it, trying to dissect them from each other, and thankfully felt it once more, faint and coaxing. _Yes, there is something else here...but where?_

When he opened his eyes, he was staring across the courtyard at a wooden structure. _Inside there._

Starting towards the shack, he again considered trying to find the owners instead of skulking around, but still didn't feel obliged enough to do that. All he'd been asked to do was do a quick scout and report back. Unless things got harry and some evil entity showed itself, Kurama hardly figured there would be any kind of confrontation and he could finish this off in the next few minutes and be on his way.

Quickly scanning the area for anyone who may come across him, he slid open the wooden door and slipped inside of the small building like a shadow.

It was dark and the air smelled stale, and immediately he was on alert as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Peering down a rickety staircase, his eyebrows furrowed quizzically at what he saw. _A well?_

He lingered at the top of the stairs for a minute, thoroughly evaluating the energies that were emanating from the weathered structure before he slowly descended. Placing a hard on the rough wood, he felt its energy signature skitter down his spine and pool in his lower back, something warm and ancient. _This was what I was feeling._

There was nothing at the bottom he could see, but just for good measure, he extracted a rose from his hair, infused it with a small amount of youki and dropped it into its depths. When nothing happened, he lightly vaulted himself over the lip and dropped inside. Small plumes of dust kicked up when he landed at the bottom, and he waited. _Nothing, and yet there is energy here. What awakens the power that is connected to this well?_

As he mulled over the strangeness of it and was almost prepared to leave, figuring there was nothing to do but report it to Koenma, there was a shift in the air and he froze. All around him the ancient, sleepy power swelled extraordinarily, and blue light exploded.

Gritting his teeth against the onslaught, he rallied to remain upright as magic swirled around him, and then suddenly it faded out, completely extinguished.

A warm weight settled against him, and he opened his eyes, seeing spots after being so thoroughly blinded.

And found himself staring at a girl.

* * *

From the Author:

Hello to anyone who decides to give this story a try. This is a small start, but hopefully someone will like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

As she flowed through time, Kagome designed her plan for her return home: a homemade meal, a rejuvenating bath, and a long, _long_ sleep. Catching up with her studies most certainly could wait while she indulged in some of the future's more luxurious amenities. The past couple weeks travelling in the Feudal Era had been unpleasant, full of unremitting rain and no new jewel shards to add to their meager collection. Lack of progress in their quest had everyone on edge, and so they'd travelled back to Edo for some much needed rest and relaxation. Even Inuyasha hadn't fussed too much as he normally might've when she'd expressed desire to return home.

Touching down in the modern era and feeling the magic of the time portal ebb away, Kagome blinked her eyes to a most unusual, startling sight.

A boy. At the bottom of the well.

He was tall, with long fiery red hair and emerald eyes set in a beautiful face, and the last thing she would have ever expected. Her life was incredibly strange, but nobody on this side _knew_ that. Not just anyone would be hanging around in a dried up old well for amusement, and that was her first thought. He was here for a reason.

A gasp swelled in her throat and she stumbled backwards, the weight of the hefty yellow backpack on her shoulders dragging her down straight on her bottom. Pain seared in her tailbone and she scuttled away like a crab, only really managing to gain a couple inches before she was pressed up against the well shaft. "W-Who are you? What are you doing down here?"

The boy stepped back a pace as well, though there wasn't much room to put any more distance between them, and raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I mean no harm, miss." His expression held a gentle, disarming quality, but she watched his eyes steel over. Assessing. Taking in every little detail of her. A dangerous mind working.

It was unnerving and she rallied with a glare. "That doesn't answer my question."

He smiled wryly at her. "We can get to that, perhaps somewhere more comfortable and you can explain where you just teleported from?" He reached out a hand. Perhaps it was just a reaction, a flaw in her trusting nature; reflexively she extended her own and their fingers brushed.

A spark tingled up her arm and Kagome pulled back, looking at her hand in astonishment. There was something about the energy that he emanated. Like Inuyasha, but not. A shadow of something overlapping the other. "You're… a youkai, but I feel a human too."

Whether he was surprised by her assessment or not, she couldn't tell, his expression betraying nothing, remaining gentle and bland. Still on the ground, Kagome gathered herself up and slowly stood, resisting the urge to rub away the throbbing in her tailbone. "Are you going to hurt me?" she asked cautiously.

"Not unless I have a reason to," he replied lightly, and gestured to the ladder propped against the well shaft that she normally used for means of egress. "Ladies first."

Kagome quirked a brow at him, propping a hand on her hip. "I'm not about to turn my back on you, buddy. Plus, I'm in a skirt."

His intensely green eyes swept down the length of her legs. His lips quirked again. "Ah, indeed. Forgive me." Bending his knees, he easily vaulted from the floor of the well, catching the lip and pulling himself over.

Kagome hesitated as she lifted a foot and placed it on the first wrung. Why was this person here? And _how? _Youkai, whether they were full or half, or whatever weird blend he was, didn't exist in this time period. At least that was what she had believed. How did he know about the well? Was it related to the Shikon no Tama? Starting to climb, she thought about simply jumping back down and disappearing back into the past. Should she go get Inuyasha? Did she have time? There was her family to think about. What would happen to them if she tried to go back to the past? So far, this stranger didn't _seem_ threatening, but she also didn't know what he wanted.

Gathering her wits, she finished the climb up the ladder and pulled herself over the edge. The boy had retreated over to the stairs, casually waiting and she eyed him guardedly. "Okay. I'm not talking until you tell me who you are and what you're doing here," she said firmly.

"I hardly knew until you appeared," he responded in a smooth voice. "I was sent here to investigate some energy readings coming from this shrine, and now it would seem that _you_ are part of the equation_."_

Kagome listened and was baffled. "_Who_ sent you to investigate?"

For the first time, he also showed some confusion. "You know of the supernatural and appear to be travelling through portals… both of which should be under the regulation of the Reikai."

At her blank stare, he regarded her quietly, eyes keen as his mind worked through her reaction, or rather lack of. "You're not trying to fly under the radar of the Reikai because you don't know what it is."

Nodding slowly, Kagome tried to catch up with what he was saying. Part of her was relieved that he hadn't brought up the jewel as she really didn't need threats on both sides of the well, but she doubted this person was just going to go on his merry way. Exhaustion suddenly washed over her, settling deeply into her bones. Shrugging her backpack from her shoulders, it plopped to the ground next to her with a thud that echoed the resignation she felt in her heart. "I have no idea what you're talking about, so what now?"

* * *

FTA:

Wow, thank you all so much for the kind comments, favs and follows! I honestly didn't expect such a great reception. I know the chapters are a little short, but I'm hoping that will just allow me to update a little more frequently. I'm not that good at writing really lengthy chapters.

-miko fox


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

The girl was cautious, but it didn't appear that her trust couldn't be earned, was one of Kurama's first observations.

Second, the backpack she was hauling around was stuffed to the brim, suggesting she had been travelling for an extended period. _Interesting. _Where had she been?

They had left the stuffy wellhouse and were standing back outside in the courtyard where he perused her in the better light. She was pretty with long, ebony hair and unusual blue-grey eyes. His gaze travelled down the length of her neat figure and long legs, exposed in her short green skirt that made up part of her schoolgirl uniform. All over there were small nicks and cuts, and a large bruise higher up on her thigh that was partially covered and only could be seen when the pleats fluttered in the gentle breeze.

Blinking, for he'd been staring quite intently, and realizing how that might be coming across, Kurama cleared his throat.

Pink colored her cheeks and she looked wary again.

"I don't mean to cause you any discomfort, miss—" he paused for a brief moment, hoping she would insert her name, but when she didn't, only wrapping her arms around her middle and quirking an expectant eyebrow, he continued, "It appears you've been travelling for quite some time. If you can tell me more then I can be on my way."

_For now._

Kurama could tell she was thinking. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, here," she chided, "You've yet to tell me your name and I only know part of the reason why you're here. This isn't a simple visit to our shrine to pray or buy a trinket at the gift shop. You are trespassing and snooping around. All for… what did you call it? The Reikai? I have no involvement with whatever that is."

The kitsune smiled serenely. _A little bit stubborn, but I can work with that. _He had certainly dealt with worse personalities.

"Very well. You can call me Kurama."

She appeared a little surprised that he had acquiesced to her request. "Oh, er, okay… Kurama," she tested his name out on her tongue thoughtfully, before regrouping. "What is the Reikai, then? Some type of top-secret organization?"

Kurama casually tucked his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Let's take turns, shall we? I've offered you my name so why don't you tell me yours? I think it is only fair."

The girl practically pouted and he could see her starting to relax a little bit. "Great… I have a handsome diplomat on my hands. Wouldn't be the first time…" she mumbled to herself, and then seemingly realizing she _had _said the thought out loud, blushed.

Kurama tried not to smile. "You have to understand that I can't give away all my information and expect nothing in return."

She sighed, her eyes rolling upwards as if to beseech the sky for answers. "Listen," she started, trying to choose her words carefully, "You don't seem to be a threat, but I don't have a reason to trust you. I can't—"

Another voice suddenly interjected, drifting to them over the courtyard. "Oh, Kagome! You're home!"

The girl squeaked and smacked a hand to her forehead, her back going taut like a bowstring.

Kurama ducked his chin to his chest to hide the small snicker that wanted to escape him. _How timely; so her name is Kagome_. Turning, he observed the middle-aged woman that approached them, happiness shining on her face.

Kagome's expression turned worried and she quickly stepped into his line of sight, her body half-pivoted to not completely have her back to either of them.

"Mama," she greeted tightly, eyes darting back and forth to keep an eye on him.

"I thought I saw you from the window. Welcome home, dear." Mrs. Higurashi's pace slowed as she came to her daughter's side and placed a hand on her arm. "Is this a classmate from school?" she asked, gaze searching as she smiled warmly at him.

"Uh, no he's not Mama—" Kagome started to say, discreetly stepping forward and half-way shielding her mother behind her.

Kurama bowed at the waist. "Your daughter and I have just become acquainted. I was simply visiting the shrine grounds. I apologize that the hour is perhaps late for visitors."

Mrs. Higurashi seemed immediately taken by his polite demeanor and handsome face. "Oh, of course not, dear. Don't trouble yourself," she waved a hand at him, "I hope Kagome has been a hospitable tour guide."

"_Most_ hospitable," Kurama concurred, smiling in Kagome's direction.

Kagome blanched.

Patting her daughter's arm, Mrs. Higurashi stepped away. "I've just made oden, would you and your new friend like to come in for dinner? There's plenty."

"N-No!" Kagome hurriedly said. "I mean… well I'm sure he has to get going. _Don't you?"_ She looked at him expectantly.

"I wouldn't want to impose," Kurama said demurely.

"I'll go set your places at the table and you can finish up out here," Mrs. Higurashi decided for them and strolled away before her daughter had another chance to argue.

She immediately turned on him, holding up a finger and hoped she looked threatening. "You can't come in!"

"I _was_ invited. It would seem rude to decline. I very much enjoy oden."

Kagome blew her bangs out of her eyes, face suddenly looking weary. "You're a stranger lurking around our property, doing some kind of investigation, which you _still_ haven't fully explained to me. I can't bring you into my home around my family!"

Gently, Kurama reached out and grasped her hand, brushing his thumb over the silken skin on the inside of her wrist. "I've told you already, Kagome-san, I'm not here to harm anyone."

Tugging her hand away, she blushed for the third time, tucking her arm behind her back. On queue, her stomach rumbled. "Fine," she accepted tightly. "But if you try anything to hurt my family, I _will _hurt you."

Kurama returned his hands to his pockets as she gestured for him to head towards the family house. _I have certainly encountered an interesting family._

* * *

FTA:

Hi everyone. Thank you all again for your kind words. I hope that you'll continue to enjoy the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"Demon, be gone!"

Kagome smiled sweetly when Kurama's green eyes sought hers, bright with questions. Normally, she'd be a bit exasperated by her grandfather's antics, however the handsome redhead had finessed his way into her home, and she figured he deserved to be harassed a little bit. _Sorry, not sorry!_

Going cross eyed to stare at the flimsy sutra that was plastered to his forehead, Kurama peeled it off by pinching it between his index finger and thumb. Curiously, he held it out for inspection.

"Huh… didn't work, eh?" Gramps made a disparaging noise, scratching his balding head. "I guess he means no harm then…"

The old man wandered away into the kitchen that was sequestered off of the living room, leaving them alone. Kurama blinked after him, then fixed her with a pointed look, quirking an amused eyebrow. "A formality in this household?"

Kagome smiled and shrugged her narrow shoulders. "Gramps can be a little bit eccentric, but he's harmless."

Ducking her chin to her chest slightly, she gazed at him thoughtfully from under her lashes. The guy was unflappable. As much as she didn't want to, and thinking of how her feudal companions would react if they knew she was entertaining an unfamiliar demon in her home, she found herself relaxing in his calm presence.

Reckless, naïve, she'd heard it all before, but deep down Kagome knew her intuition always steered her the right away, and she'd always maintained the policy that a person had her trust until they abused it. With that in mind, she supposed that she could give him a chance. If she was being honest, she found it too tiring to always be on her guard, never trusting anybody. And despite herself, she was curious about him.

_It might actually be nice to have someone in this time I could talk to…_

"Kagome, honey, dinner is ready!" Mrs. Higurashi called.

Again, her stomach growled, and she pressed a hand to her abdomen to quiet it. "We better go or there won't be much left once my little brother starts eating."

She made to leave the living room, when he reached out and gently touched her elbow. Pausing, she stared at him curiously.

"If I may ask a small favor, Kagome-san," he said gently. "Although I have introduced myself to you as Kurama, I am also called Shuichi Minamino. I will explain to you later."

_Another name?_ Kagome wondered, observing him. _That's odd… but he had felt odd. Like Inuyasha, but not… it's like two people in one. _

Feeling the inklings of a headache coming on, she simply nodded. "Gotcha. Shuichi Minamino it is."

Together they entered the kitchen, where Mrs. Higurashi had a lovely spread waiting for them, with a steaming pot of oden as the centerpiece. Losing some of her reservations in front of her guest, she gave her grandfather a squeeze on his shoulder and ruffled Souta's hair as she passed by to take her seat at the cozy table. "This looks great, Mom!"

"Who's this, sis?" Souta asked as he swatted her hand away, eyeing Kurama skeptically, perhaps even a bit morosely. Since when did she bring strange guys over to the house? He didn't like the way the guy was looking at her. Kind of the way Inuyasha sometimes did when they weren't arguing like cats and dogs. Raising his eyebrows, he waited expectantly.

Kagome paused, a bowl of rice already cupped in her hand, chopsticks poised to take her first bite. "Erm… well Souta, Mom, Grandpa… this is Shuichi Minamino, and he is—" Her gaze slid over to his and she held it there for a long moment. "A new friend."

The word settled into the air, lost on her family members, but she hoped that he'd picked up on the inflection in her tone.

_You have my trust until you don't have it. _

Kurama gazed back at her for another long moment, then smiled and minutely inclined his head in acknowledgment.

Exhaling a silent breath, Kagome turned to the meal, finding her first moments of true enjoyment since arriving home and encountering the strange boy.

"So," Souta cut in, dubiously eyeing the two. "Which school do you go to?"

"I attend Meiou High," Kurama answered easily. "I will be graduating this year."

Mrs. Higurashi and Gramps shared a look, before turning beaming smiles onto him. "You must be a very smart young man. That is a great school!"

Before Kurama could reply, Souta interjected archly with a smirk. "Kagome's grades could sure use some help."

"H-Hey!" Kagome protested, jabbing towards him with her chopsticks. "I'm managing just fine!"

Souta scoffed. "Did you even see the stack of catch-up work sitting in the living room? You're doomed."

A look of panic went across Kagome's face and she tried to kick her brother under the table, which Kurama quietly observed. Given what he had deduced earlier, the suggestion that she missed a lot of school wasn't all too surprising. The only piece of information missing was the why.

"Do you miss a lot of school, Kagome-san?" he inquired, hoping to glean more information.

"Uh…." she paused uncertainly. "Yes, sometimes. But's it's not really a big deal!" she waved a hand dismissively with a weak laugh.

Mrs. Higurashi tilted her head and watched them. "Kagome, dear, if Minamino-san here isn't a school friend… is he, oh well how do you say it … a special friend?"

Kurama straightened in his chair. _What exactly is she suggesting?_

Kagome blushed to the roots of her hair. "N-No! He's not my boyfriend or something!"

Mrs. Higurashi blinked. "Oh, yes… well I mean he's a very nice young man… but I meant, well you know, like Inu—" she stopped and held her hands up to try and imitate dog ears.

"Are you done eating, Minamino-san?" Kagome twisted in her chair towards him, cutting her mother off. Before he could answer, she was shooing him out of his seat. "Mama, may we please be excused?"

"Are you sure you've had enough?" her mother asked. "I can send Minamino-san home with some leftovers—"

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great Mom! Thanks!"

Ushering Kurama out of the kitchen, she looked around as if deciding where she wanted to have their conversation, before steering him towards the backdoor. "Let's go outside."

Kurama was more than happy to oblige, though the oden had been delicious and he wouldn't have minded finishing dinner. Without resistance, he allowed the girl to guide him back outside once they'd put on their shoes. Drifting towards the lofty tree from earlier, they sat down on a close by bench.

"Okay," Kagome declared bluntly, "Who is going first?"

"Well, I'd very much like to know—" he started to say, only to be interrupted by a beeping noise that emanated from his pocket.

Kagome gestured towards the sound, figuring it was a cellphone. "Do you need to get that?"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a circular disk that looked like a compact mirror, which he noticed out of the corner of his eye Kagome appeared visibly confused about.

Flipping it open, he stared into the face of a toddler and the sunny face of a blue-haired girl.

"Hello, Kurama!" Botan said cheerfully. "We thought we would check in and see how your scouting mission is going!"

"Yes, did you find out anything?" Koenma wanted to know.

Glancing over to Kagome, who was discretely trying to lean over to look at the screen, Kurama expelled a small sigh. "Reconnaissance is slow."

"Slow?" the demigod parroted. "Well what have you been up to for cryin' out loud!"

"Koenma-sama—" Kurama tried to interject.

Mystified, Kagome peeked over Kurama's shoulder, unable to help herself at the oddity that she was seeing, in turn fully exposing her face to them. "A talking baby? Kurama-san what is going on?"

Koenma and Botan blinked back at them from the small screen. Closing his eyes, Kurama heaved an inward sigh.

* * *

FTA:

Thank you all again for your comments you have left me. Sorry if the pace is going somewhat slow, but I'm trying to at least update biweekly. Reviews are always appreciated!

FTA2:

I'm not trying to be childish by saying this, but I've gotten almost 200 views on this chapter and 1 review (thank you Lairenna!)... that's less then 1%. Not really a lot of point in writing at that rate. I'd like to get better, or hear suggestions if they're constructive, or in general if you like the story leave some feedback, but yeah.. not a lot of reward for me at this point. At any rate, I am working on the next chapter.

Thanks all.


End file.
